Fireworks
by Seijatachi
Summary: Deidara's favorite holiday of the year is the 4th of July. This year, he's planning on setting off the fireworks at his house. And he invited Sasori over to watch them with him.


**Fireworks**

* * *

Sasori was busy painting, and class had ended quite a while ago. He's been working on this one for quite some time now, several weeks actually. Sasori wanted it to be perfect, but something was clearly missing.

A background. He was missing a background as he did not want a simple white canvas. It needed a background and Sasori can't think of anything sufficient enough. It was _beyond_ frustrating.

"Hey, Sasori!" a familiar voice shouts as they enter the art room. Sasori panics and quickly turns his painting around so it can't be seen by the intruder who leans against the door frame, smirking as usual.

Said intruder is taller than Sasori by a few good inches and has long blond hair, almost yellow. Some of that hair covers one of their icy-blue eyes. Eyes that are glinting with amusement.

Sasori glares daggers at the blond, "Fuck you, Deidara."

Deidara's smirk turns into a grin. He comes closer to try and inspect the painter's masterpiece. Sasori stands in front of it, almost as if he was ready to guard it with his life.

"You painting porn or something, hm?" Deidara asks, still trying to see the painting. Sasori stomps on his toes, causing Deidara to yelp in pain and hop backwards, holding his foot. Bad day to wear flips-flops.

"No. I just forbid you to see it until I finish it," Sasori says flatly, still glaring at the blond. Deidara returns the glare and puts his foot down back on the floor.

Sasori and him share the passion of art, though they show it in different ways. Deidara likes sculpting things out of clay while Sasori enjoys painting and puppetry. The blond also prefers quick art, or something beautiful that disappears as soon as it appears. Sasori is the opposite.

But besides that, they are rather good friends with each other. Though, Sasori continuously calls him a brat and constantly degrades him. Deidara doesn't necessarily care, as he makes snide remarks to himself, under his breath so Sasori can't hear him.

"Anyways," Deidara starts, ruffling Sasori's messy red hair. Said redhead smacks his hand away in annoyance. "I'm setting off fireworks at my house tonight, since, you know, it _is_ the 4th of July. If you aren't doing anything, you can come over and watch them with me, hm."

Sasori stares at him for a moment, his brown eyes boring into Deidara's icy-blue ones. Then he smiles, just a little, "Sure. I'll come. When do you want me over?"

"Whenever it gets dark enough to see the fireworks will be fine, hm," Deidara says, grinning.

The redhead takes a quick look at the painting, he wants to finish it today. He _had_ to finish it today, he just had to.

"Very well," Sasori says, looking back at the blond.

Deidara nods his head. But before he turns around to leave, he lifts up his foot so he could stomp on Sasori's toes as payback. Plus, Sasori was wearing sandals, so it would work out fine. However, the redhead takes a quick step backwards, avoiding the falling foot.

The blond only stomps on the ground. And then Sasori kicks Deidara in the shin. Deidara is soon hopping around again as he holds his leg.

"God damn you!" he shouts. Sasori chuckles in amusement.

"You should leave before you get hurt," the redhead smirks.

Deidara glares at him before turning around to leave, "Ha, ha, ha, you are _so_ funny. I'll see ya tonight, hm." And then he was gone.

Sasori stares at the empty doorway for a minute before turning his painting around. He still needed a background. But at least now, he had an idea of what to do for it.

_Fireworks!_

* * *

Deidara was a like a tornado, running through his house like crazy. He was still in college, but he works a decent job that pays enough for him to rent a house. His land owners, Pein and Konan, are nice people and all, but... With all those piercings on his face, Pein had a rather intimidating look.

Not like Deidara would ever admit such a thing. Like hell he would.

Anyways, he was trying to clean up the general mess that was his house. He always tries to keep things clean, but then it just gets out of hand and he doesn't exactly know how or why. So he kind of gives up after a while until something important happens and his house needs to look decent.

Like tonight. Sasori is coming over, and in case he goes inside for some reason, Deidara doesn't need to be pestered about a dirty home. And Sasori seems to be the type to pester about a dirty home, since he's so over critical when it comes to the blond's art.

"'It's too fat over here. It's too skinny over here. It looks titled, too slanted over to the right. It looks like a piece of shit, too be honest, Deidara'," the blond mocks his friend. Then he stops and looks around out of sudden paranoia. After a minute of silence, he continues on with what he was doing.

One would question their friendship, based off of Sasori's actions and word choice towards the blond. But Deidara just didn't _care_.

And it is _not_ because he has a small crush on him. Like _hell_ he did. Even if he did there was no _way_ he was _ever_ going to admit it.

Like _hell_ he would.

Time passes, the sky gets darker and darker, and Deidara's house looks much better. Of course, that was because he basically stuffed everything in his room. So that was naturally going to be forbidden to enter for tonight.

Deidara digs in his closet and pulls out a bunch of firework crap he bought a couple days ago. This is the good stuff though, good fireworks. Tonight is going to be a show, just like he wanted.

The blond goes outside, into the backyard, to set all the fireworks up. Once that is done, he quickly dashes over to his neighbor's house, Tobi. Tobi, though annoying and irritating most of the time, is always glad to help out with anything.

So when Deidara asked him to light the fireworks tonight, he was _really_ happy.

"Yaaaay! Tobi would _love_ to light the fireworks!" he squeals in his child-like voice while clapping his hands. Deidara cringes, but smiles anyways.

"Thanks, hm," he says just before Tobi runs off to the backyard to wait. The blond sighs heavily just as a car pulls into his driveway, headlights blinding him at first.

Deidara runs over to the car just as Sasori gets out. After a simple greeting, the redhead gets something large and rectangular out of the back and says they should go inside so Deidara could see it properly.

Good thing he cleaned the house...

Once inside, the blond notices a large cloth covering the rectangular object in Sasori's hands. Deidara stares at him intently, wondering what it could be. Probably a painting of something, most likely. But what is it exactly?

Sasori rips off the covering and holds out, what was indeed a painting, so Deidara could fully see it. And when he did see it, it made Deidara completely speechless.

It was him, Deidara, in the painting holding a clay sculpture in one hand. Behind him, a black background with very colorful fireworks. The painting Deidara was grinning widely, his visible eye holding so much excitement. It was perfect, everything about it was _perfect_.

"It was the painting I said you were forbidden to see until I finished it," Sasori informs him as he sets the painting down on the floor, making it lean against a wall. The blond keeps his icy-blue eyes on it, unable to take them off of the piece of artwork.

Finally, Deidara tears his eyes away from the painting so he could look at the redhead in front of him. "But why exactly did you paint _me_?"

"Because, even though it doesn't seem like it most of the time, I do respect you as an artist," Sasori admits. Then he crosses his arms and turns his head away stubbornly. "I just refuse to admit such a thing."

Deidara smiles, "Thanks hm."

"Whatever, brat," Sasori says, still acting stubborn. The blond chuckles and grabs his friend's arm and drags out to the backyard. Immediately, they plop down onto the cool grass.

"Alright, Tobi! Light up the fireworks!" Deidara shouts. There's a shout in the darkness and then something shoots up into the sky and explodes in a bight red color.

Many more fireworks go off after that, lighting up the sky in their beautiful colors. The sounds they make sounding like booms of thunder. Deidara and Sasori were now laying down on the grass, arms folded behind their heads. The blond was grinning widely while Sasori had a much smaller smile.

"Hey, Sasori," Deidara starts. The redhead looks over at him, eyebrows raised.

"What is it?"

"I just want to know something, hm. Would you kick me in the shin if I-" he gives Sasori a quick peck on the lips. "-did that?"

Sasori stares at him, eyes wide, surprised by his friend's sudden action. Then he smiles. "No. I would do something a bit different."

"Oh really? Like what, hm?" the blond questions him, smirking just a little. Before he knows it, Sasori is kissing him, on the lips. And Deidara kisses back. When the redhead pulls away, he's the one smirking.

"That."


End file.
